


Improbable Dreams

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Shark III ha vissuto tutta la sua vita con le storie di sua zia, su un alieno che viaggia in una cabina blu.<br/>E quando vede quella cabina blu in un vicolo di Londra, pensa di sognare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabakanashimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564847) by [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y). 



> Questa storia è stata iniziata a Dicembre dell'anno scorso, quando i personaggi diligentemente creati dalla allonsy mi hanno costretto a scrivere qualcosa su di loro e io non potevo certo dire di no.  
> E anche se non sono completamente fiera di come sia riuscita, l'ho finita. Ed è un grande traguardo.
> 
> Scritta per il Colla-B-ang.

\- Londra, 12 Dicembre 2112 d.C. -  
Nel 2112 la Terra è cambiata, profondamente cambiata, come Londra d’altronde, e Alexandra Shark III fa sempre più fatica a riconoscerla, per quanto ci viva da sempre. La tecnologia si è pian piano impossessata dell’uomo, riducendo in povertà un’intera razza (che uno strano alieno sorveglia ancora in silenzio) e trasformando luoghi stupendi, un tempo chiamati “città d’arte”, in baraccopoli. Solo chi può permettersi di viverla, la ama ancora. Gli altri la odiano con tutto il cuore.  
Alex semplicemente sopravvive, e non ha mai avuto chiari i suoi sentimenti per la Terra.  
Se lo chiede sempre - perché sia diventato tutto così, perché la sua città sia cambiata in così poco tempo - mentre cammina tra i vicoli, quelle rare volte che esce da casa sua, più una stazione di controllo di ultima generazione, che una vera casa. Non crede che riuscirà mai a considerarla casa sua.  
Nessuno nota mai Alex, e lei non nota mai nessuno.  
La compagnia non è mai stata una grande necessità, si dice mentre si affianca ad un muro, e scorge con la coda dell'occhio una strana cabina blu, avvolta da un roseto. È uno spettacolo assurdo, in particolare per la cabina, che non aveva mai visto, ma che era parte integrante dei racconti di sua zia Alexandra.  
Alex tira fuori un coltellino dalla tasca, e comincia a tagliare i gambi delle rose. E un po’ si sente in colpa perchè le piante sono rare ormai, si arrabbia con la sua curiosità e continua.  
Finalmente riesce a vedere la cabina completamente e le trasmette una certa tristezza, riporta alla mente tanti ricordi.  
Prova ad aprire le porte, e quando è certa di non aver avuto un’allucinazione, resta a bocca aperta.  
La cabina è più grande all’interno, come le aveva raccontato sua zia, ma non pensava così tanto. Ha una console al centro e quando si avvicina piano per toccarla, riceve una piccola scossa. Si allontana per un secondo, e quando ci riprova, e tocca gli strani pulsanti ancora una volta, la macchina sembra quasi concederle il permesso.  
Per un istante, le sorge un dubbio. Nei racconti, sua zia non aveva mai menzionato che qualcuno a parte il Dottore potesse pilotare la TARDIS.  
In realtà, non le serve a niente sapere il perchè, le interessa solo che tutto ciò sia accaduto.  
Pensa a un giorno e a un mese a caso del 1922(ha bisogno di un nuovo posto dove stare, un posto diverso). Vede un pulsante illuminarsi e lo preme.  
Sente un rumore strano proveniente dalla console, subito viene sballottata e quasi cade a terra.  
Quando si ferma, fa un respiro di sollievo, e apre le porte.  
Esce e le chiude dietro di sé, dopo essersi messa in tasca la chiave che pende dalla serratura.

\--

Piano piano, riesce a notare come la Londra di quel tempo sia completamente diversa.  
L’ambiente che la circorda, è oggettivamente diverso da quello del suo tempo, a partire dall’assenza di un numero enorme di tecnologie

Mentre cammina, nota dall’altro lato della strada una biblioteca, dai cui vetri riesce a vedere chiaramente una miriade di libri, disposti l’uno accanto all’altro.  
È solo in un secondo momento che nota che sulla porta è appeso un cartello con scritto “in vendita”.  
Guarda nella tasca dei jeans e nota con piacere un piccolo portafoglio, non ha idea di provenga, ma non può che essere felice del fatto che sia lì. Entra nella biblioteca sorridendo

\- Nel solito tempo relativo e sconosciuto, TARDIS -  
I Pond sono andati a dormire un paio d’ore fa, o almeno così sembra, o almeno così vorrebbe. È difficile abituarsi a non averli più con sé.  
Il Dottore è proprio sotto la console del TARDIS, il farfallino un po’ fuori posto, le maniche della camicia tirate fino ai gomiti. Cerca di passare il tempo, non avendo a disposizione uno stiletto sonico e briciole di pane, come quella volta a Venezia nel 2222 d.C., e tenta semplicemente di non pensare a loro.  
Di colpo sente un leggero borbottio, si alza un po’ di malavoglia (si sente quasi a casa, lì sotto) e, per una volta, esegue la banalità di leggere ciò che c’è scritto sullo schermo.  
Alexandra Shark III. La pronipote della sua Alexandra, l’unica che aveva rifiutato di viaggiare con lui. Lo ricorda perfettamente.

Lei era appoggiata a una delle pareti del TARDIS, e lui le aveva sorriso.  
\- Alexandra, sai, i miei viaggi non sono fatti solo di alieni che vogliono renderti pazza, ci sono cose meravigliose e uniche, tu lo sai -  
Era rimasta in silenzio per un attimo e poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
\- Dottore, io adoro la mia vita, e so che sarebbe ancora più bella se potessi viaggiare con te, ma ho paura che possa succedere qualcosa. Non voglio affezionarmi a te e poi dover andare via -  
L’aveva guardata, cercando di non mostrare tutta la tristezza che provava.  
\- Spero solo che non ricorderai solo questa avventura -  
Lei si era avvicinata e li aveva aggiustato il farfallino. - Non lo farei mai -

Scuote la testa, aggiustandosi il farfallino da solo.  
Continua a leggere e scopre che Alexandra III ha acquistato una biblioteca dal suo trisnonno e gli sembra una cosa alquanto irreale e misteriosa.  
E non può fare altro che impostare le coordinate e partire.

\- Londra, 12 Dicembre 1912 -  
Quando Alex finalmente si siede, si sente estremamente felice di come risulta il tutto.  
Ha passato ore a pulire, quel posto era la reggia della polvere, ma poter passare del tempo a toccare quella marea di libri è un sogno ad occhi aperti. 

Scappare da un mondo che sta cadendo, trovare una macchina del tempo e usarla, non è una cosa che ti capita tutti i giorni, tanto che Alex si pizzica un braccio.  
È successo tutto, niente allucinazioni.  
Si alza quasi di colpo, quando sente il campanello suonare.

\--

Si aspetta un cliente, ne è convinta. Quando vede un tizio col ciuffo, in trench, con uno stupendo accento irlandese, non si fa tanti problemi, ma il tizio è in compagnia di Leonardo da Vinci, quindi il problema sorge.  
\- Oh salve! Avrei bisogno di un libro, un libro particolare – l’uomo parla veloce, molto veloce e corre. Alex è tentata di mettersi a urlare e cacciarlo via, ma lui continua a parlare - Qui non c’è niente sugli alieni. E io che pensavo fosse fornita, stupido stupido stupido! - Ora si sta sbattendo una mano in testa. Non le sembra giusto restare immobile, no.  
\- Vuole che chiami un dottore? Ne conos.. -  
\- Oh, il Dottore è impegnato ora! Prima nel 1999, e poi in quel posto orribile! Dovrei riuscire a cavarmela, se trovassi dannati libri su quei dannatissimi Mangia Parole, ma niente! Sa, il mio amico Leo ha perso la voce, se non li ritrovo potrei creare seri danni al tessuto spazio temporale. Cambiare la storia di un punto fisso non va bene, proprio no -  
Il giovane continua a camminare, l’artista si è seduto su una sedia, quasi immobile.  
\- Cos’è un Mangia Parole? – domanda Alex, incuriosita.  
\- Oh tenera giovane bibliotecaria, non sai proprio niente di questo mondo. I Mangia Parole sono una cosa brutta, una delle cose peggiori dopo i Dalek e i Signori del Tempo, ah ricordati di non fidarti mai di un Signore del Tempo... - Le si avvicina, la voce ferma – ...mai! Comunque, stavo dicendo che sono degli esseri strani, portano mantelli neri ed una cosa troppo assurda e troppo lunga da spiegare. Mangiano le parole dei grandi geni, a malapena sono arrivato a salvare il povero Will, da Leo era già troppo tardi -  
\- Forse ti posso aiutare... – Alex comincia a salire le scale, seguita a ruota dal tizio. - Ho trovato dei libri strani, per essere terrestri -  
\- E tu che ne sai di libri alieni? –  
Alex si ferma un attimo e lo fissa. - Storia troppo lunga e troppo noiosa. Ora - tira fuori un libro da un vecchio baule. La copertina verde è decorata in oro, con sopra degli strani cerchi. - Non sono riuscita a decifrare cosa c’è scritto, ci sono molti di questi segni all’interno, ma i disegni sono abbastanza chiari. Potrebbe servirti, no? -  
Lui la abbraccia forte, sollevandola da terra di qualche centimetro. - Oh, io ti adoro ragazza, ti adoro! - la lascia e corre subito giù dalle scale - Devo andare, farò in modo che Leo ti ringrazi, la prossima volta che ci vedremo -  
Se ne va, prendendo per un braccio uno dei più grandi artisti della storia e uscendo come se niente fosse dalla porta.  
Non poteva essere una persona normale, per una volta?

\- Ancora a Londra, 23 Dicembre 1912 -  
Ama quella città, ora lo sa. C’è così tanta gente che ama libri, che li prende, che passa ore intere a leggere nei tavoli al piano di sopra. Si sente sollevata, mentre beve un tè e saluta la simpatica vecchietta che vive lì vicino, prima che esca dalla biblioteca.  
Di colpo, entra un tizio, così velocemente che le cade qualche goccia di tè addosso. Ha un farfallino e una giacca di tweed.  
\- Alexandra Shark III, giusto? E oggi è il 12 Dicembre 1912, giusto? Per una volta sono arriv... -  
\- Oggi è il 23, mi dispiace. Ma se le fa piacere, sono io Alexandra -  
\- Oh beh, non importa! Io sono il Dottore, mi conosci, no? -  
La ragazza lo guarda, sbalordita. Lui non può essere lì, il TARDIS lo ha lei.  
\- Ho sentito parlare di te... -  
\- Solo parlare? - il Dottore ha un’espressione triste - Oh non importa...solo stavo pensando, che tu non sei nemmeno nata ed è strano che tu ora sia qui e non credo che tu abbia viaggiato su una cabina blu -  
Alex si blocca a quell’affermazione e cerca di riflettere - Il mese scorso ero a casa mia, sono andata a dormire. La mattina ero qui, non so come, non so perché e non mi importa. Non potrei tornare a vivere nella Londra del mio tempo, ora che conosco com’è questo tempo. –  
Si sente incolpa di aver mentito, ma non ha intenzione di tornare a casa e resta in silenzio quando lui la saluta, prima di uscire dalla porta.

\--

Alex non si accorge mai della lettera, continua a lavare ripetutamente quella giacca (è una delle poche cose che l’è rimasta, quando hanno demolito la sua casa, è uno dei pochi ricordi) e non ha mai messo niente in quelle tasche.  
Non sa nemmeno perché, dopo che il Dottore se ne va, decida di infilare una mano dentro la stoffa. Sente qualcosa, di liscio, non capisce bene cosa sia e quando estrae dalla tasca un quadratino di carta, lo apre piano, con delicatezza.  
Un messaggio un po’ sbiadito, delle date e rispettive coordinate.  
Fa fatica a leggere tutto, e quando arriva alla fine nota un “Alexandra”, scritto con calligrafia perfetta, e in mente le appare una vecchia foto, una signora davanti a una libreria. Sua zia, che in realtà era una prozia, che le raccontava quelle che sembravano solo favole, in confronto al mondo appena lasciato. Favole su una strana macchina capace di viaggiare nel tempo, favole su un alieno che cambiava faccia troppe volte, che sembrava non avere un nome, ma che tutti chiamavano Dottore.  
Favole che sono vere.  
Non le aveva mai descritto com’era, sembrava che le facesse troppo male.  
La lettera dice che il Dottore è in pericolo (nota quella che sembra la macchia di una lacrima, ma non ci fa troppo caso) e che lei deve andare a cercare un certo Corsaro, e che deve solo fidarsi. Sua zia non è mai stata così criptica, pensa Alex mentre rilegge un’altra volta le date. Sembrano messe a casaccio sul foglio, ma non le importa, ora come ora. Si ferma un attimo a pensare, e pochi istanti dopo, va a cercare il suo vecchio zaino. È un po’ logoro, ma riesce comunque a infilarci la lettera, e un piccolo cellulare. Piano piano, si avvia fuori, tra i vicoli della città, dove ha lasciato la TARDIS.  
Tira fuori la chiave dalla tasca e la infila delicatamente nella serratura. Entra e guarda fuori, a destra e a sinistra, si avvia alla console, e prende la lettera. Non riesce a decifrare la prima scritta (non sa, forse non saprà mai, che quella è la più importante), e passa a quella dopo. 21 Gennaio 2006, le coordinate le capisce a fatica. Si ferma un istante e riflette. Lei non hai idea di come si piloti.  
Riguarda la lettere e vede che dietro viene spiegato come pilotarlo. Sorride e parte.  
Stavolta è preparata e trova un appiglio, mentre la TARDIS fa un rumore che lei trova stupendo.  
Quando apre le porte, scorge un paio di uomini grassocci. Li sente bisbigliare di forzieri fantasmi, di film appena finiti, e di uno strano tizio che somiglia a Jack Sparrow (riesce solo a pensare che è un nome strano). O forse era Jack Sparrow a somigliare al tizio.  
Cammina a testa bassa, cercando qualche indizio, cerca lo strano tizio di cui parlavano, ma non trova niente. Proprio niente.  
Torna allora al TARDIS, e riprende la lettera, sperando di non arrivare in ritardo, questa volta. 

\- Cthulhu’s Arms su Lovecraft IV, colonia britannica, 5083 d.C. -  
Entra nel bar in silenzio, cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile. Le luci sono soffuse ed è circondata da strani alieni, o almeno pensa che lo siano.  
Si guarda intorno e non vede nessuna faccia conosciuta. Si siede a uno sgabbello davanti al bacone e il barista, con la pelle blu, le chiede se vuole qualcosa. Lei scuote la testa. Non è venuta lì per cercare alcool.  
Gira lo sguardo e vede cinque bicchieri disposti l’uno accanto all’altro, quattro sono vuoti, uno è pieno di un liquido verde radiottivo. Il barista la guarda e sorride  
\- E’ vodka alla mela, ragazza, provalo se ti va. Il tizio che l’aveva preso è andato via un paio di minuti fa. E dubito che tornerà -  
Non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiedere com’era fatto il tizio di cui parla. Il posto è giusto e lei non deve pensarci più di tanto per capire che ha mancato il Corsaro, un altra volta.  
Si alza e saluta il barista con un cenno, uscendo.

 

\- TARDIS, poco dopo -  
Una volta, la zia aveva raccontato ad Alex che il TARDIS ti porta sempre nel posto in cui devi andare, e raramente va alle esatte coordinate impostate, ed era sempre con le lacrime agli occhi quando arrivava al punto in cui raccontava di come fosse successo anche quando lei stava rischiando la vita e la salute mentale.  
Ma alla fine il TARDIS aveva sempre collaborato, quando c’era stato bisogno.  
E allora perché ora non funziona? Uno strano scossone e le cade il caffè sul foglietto, cancellando altre quattro date. Ha ancor meno possibilità di riuscire a trovare quel dannato Corsaro, addesso.

\--

La seconda data è piuttosto chiara, per sua fortuna, ed è da qualche parte nel 1999.  
Quando arriva, le si presenta davanti un quartiere che le sembra anche troppo familiare, ma nonostante questo non riesce a ricordarsi perché. Non serve saperlo, in questo momento, quindi scrolla le spalle, ed entra in quello che sembra una sorta di salone per i tatuaggi, con scritto sull’insegna a caratteri cubitali ‘Body Mod’.  
Pochi istanti dopo essere entrata, si siede su una poltrona, aspettando di vedere qualcuno che possa essere il Corsaro. Ma si stanca di aspettare e vede che sono tutti distratti,. Appena la segretaria se ne va, si avvicina furtivamente allo schedario, cercando qualcuno, un nome strano, qualcosa, perché se lui non c’è, è solo una perdita di tempo.  
Continua a leggere, ma di colpo sente qualcuno ridere poco lontano da lei e corre via senza notare il trench appeso a pochi passi da lei.

\- In un angolo sperduto del TARDIS, un paio di ore dopo -  
Le costa ammetterlo, ma la situazione è più che evidente, perché da quella porta c’è già passata, o almeno crede, perché tutti i corridoi sono dannatamente uguali, e lei si è persa. Stava solo cercando una cucina, quando si è avventurata nel TARDIS, e non capisce come ha fatto ha sentire i morsi della fame solo ora.  
Non ha più fame, alla fine, quando apre una porta marrone, e si trova davanti un ambiente pittoresco.  
C’è così tanto caos in quella stanza, che a malapena riesce ad individuare un letto a due piazze con un grande lenzuolo rosso. C’è anche un comò, con sopra tante foto, di uomini sempre diversi.  
Alex capisce che l’illuminazione che aveva avuto non è poi così assurda, quando vede degli strani cerchi su una culla e tanti farfallini appesi sullo specchio del comò.  
È nella stanza del Dottore, e sa che dovrebbe uscire, per tanti motivi che non ha voglia di dire in ordine cronologico, ma potrebbe trovare degli indizi sul Corsaro, in fondo, e poi non sarà certo invadente.  
Si siede sul letto a gambe incrociate e osserva le foto. Uno dei tizi, con i capelli tutti arruffati e un completo marrone, abbraccia Donna Noble, un altro con la giacca di pelle mano nella mano con Rose e la rigenerazione che ha incontrato che abbraccia sua zia Alexandra, che sorride con una tazza di caffè in mano. Deve ammettere che in fondo le manca da morire sua zia, le sue storie la rendevano felice e la sua cioccolata calda era fenomenale, non c’era niente da dire.  
Un crampo allo stomaco la richiama all’ordine, rimette tutto a posto e spegne la luce.

\--

È davvero tentata di sbattere la testa al muro, quando scopre che la stanza dopo è una dannata cucina in stile anni ‘60 con un adorabile frullatore rosa confetto, ma decide di cercare un pentolino, possibilmente anche del cioccolato e una tazza, passando la mezz’ora successiva a bagnare biscotti in un bicchiere di panna fresca che ha trovato nel frigo.  
Si fruga distrattamente in tasca, mentre sposta le briciole e appoggia il foglio sul tavolo.  
Le coordinate successive non riesce a capirle, non è a Londra, questo è certo, non le pare che sia nemmeno sulla Terra, perché suo padre era pur sempre un marinaio e un soldato, e qualche cosa sulla latitudine gliel’aveva insegnata, per quanto le potesse sembrare inutile.  
Spera, mentre esce dalla stanza, che il TARDIS percepisca il messaggio e la faccia arrivare alla sala controllo, senza incappare in altri luoghi che la incurioserebbero troppo, facendole perdere tempo prezioso.  
Fa fatica, ma alla fine riesce nell’impresa, e imposta le coordinate.  
Pianeta Port Royal, Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica, casa del governatore, e ciò le complica solo le idee che si è fatta sul Corsaro, che sono praticamente nulle.  
Quando atterra non fa in tempo a uscire che vede una delle rigenerazioni del Dottore, con la testa appoggiata al muro, e può giurare che sia un po’ brillo.  
Di soppiatto, prende una divisa da cameriere su un carrello lasciato in un corridoio secondario, stando attenta alle guardie che sembrano cercare qualcuno.  
Il Dottore è ancora nella stessa posizione, anche se sembra riprendersi. Lo prende per un braccio, e lo fa alzare, appoggiandoselo contro la spalla e trascinandolo dentro al TARDIS, perché ha il presentimento, no, la certezza, che stiano cercando lui. Lo poggia sulla poltrona, mentre lui cerca di farfugliare qualcosa, addormentandosi aggrappato a uno dei braccioli.  
Chiude la porta a chiave mentre va a cercare il TARDIS del Dottore, che per fortuna non è troppo lontano dal suo. Mezz’ora dopo, quando le acque si sono calmate, riporta il Dottore nel TARDIS e cerca di andarsene il più in fretta possibile, impostando le nuove coordinate.  
Non vuole certo fare una conversazione che parte con un “Dove hai preso il mio TARDIS?” e si conclude con lei che è costretta a svelare cose che non deve, per il momento.

\- Venezia, 22 Settembre 2222 -  
Non è mai stata a Venezia nel suo tempo, di cui ha visto praticamente solo Londra e Manchester, quando era ancora piccola. Certo non pensava di andare in Italia, lì la situazione è anche peggiore. E un secolo dopo, Venezia non è certo un posto visitabile, anzi.  
La città è ricoperta dall’acqua, la pioggia è costante e il freddo è di quello che fa battere i denti.  
Non sa di preciso dove si trova, ma il Corsaro non dev’essere lontano, ne è sicura.  
Cammina sulle travi malferme, nascondendosi alla vista di possibili passanti. Il cielo è scuro, in confronto Londra era un paradiso terrestre. È come se la tecnologia non abbia avuto il tempo di rovinare la vita a quella gente, come se sia stata la natura a farlo, cercando di riprendersi a tutti i costi le terre invase dall’uomo. È qualcosa di surreale.  
Gira l’angolo, e nota una figura muoversi leggera tra le nebbiolina leggera, seguita da altre due figure, una piuttosto familiare. Entrano dentro a qualcosa, una cabina. La TARDIS. E quello è il Dottore, e i lunghi capelli biondi della ragazza accanto a lui le fanno ipotizzare che quella sia Rose, e l’altra donna sia il Corsaro.  
Comincia a correre verso di loro, ma è troppo tardi e la TARDIS scompare proprio nel momento in cui un entra per sbaglio in una pozzanghera.

\- Sala comandi del TARDIS, poco tempo dopo -  
Richiude la porta sbattendola e si toglie le converse ormai completamente umide.  
\- Maledetta macchina, maledetta! Non ti capisco, non vuoi salvare anche tu il tuo Dottore? Vuoi lasciarlo in balia del pericolo? Ti prego, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! -  
Si mette le mani nei capelli e di colpo le si apre davanti uno dei pannelli sotto alla console, mostrando un groviglio di fili, e un piccolo cacciavite esce dalla console.  
Alza le maniche della maglia fino ai gomiti e comincia a lavorare, cercando di ricavare più informazioni che può sul funzionamento del TARDIS da ciò che c’è scritto nella lettera.

Resta quasi un’ora con la schiena china sui comandi, con cacciavite tra i denti e i capelli rossi legati in una coda. Ricontrolla infine tutti i pannelli, e cerca di raggiungere più che può il Time Rotor, avvicinandosi infine alla giacca per prendere il foglietto e impostare una nuova data, ma appena tocca i tasti, riceve la stessa scossa del primo giorno, e un percorso di luci si accende davanti a lei, indicandole una stanza vuota e un bagno con la vasca piena d’acqua.  
Quella macchina le legge nel pensiero.

\--

La mattina dopo, si alza in piedi scattante. Ha una macchina del tempo che collabora, e un’ultima occasione per salvare il Dottore.  
Imposta la data, e uno scossone stranamente più forte del solito segnala l’arrivo su un asteroide chiamato House.  
Afferra la giacca e inavvertitamente schiaccia un pulsante e abbassa un paio di leve, mentre sullo scanner compare l’immagine di ciò che si trova all’esterno.  
L’ambiente sembra desolato, e a quanto dice lo scanner, anche disabitato, fino a che un elettrocardiogramma sostituisce l’immagine precedente. Non è la prima volta che ne vede uno, ma questo è diverso, e quando ingrandisce la foto, nota due linee piuttosto vicine, una delle due disturbata da strani picchi.  
Ma non ha tempo da perdere ed esce dalla TARDIS, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. C’è piuttosto freddo all’esterno, e si stringe nella giacca, prima di cominciare a correre, fermandosi davanti alla perfetta riproduzione di una nave pirata. Fa un giro completo della nave e c’è una piccola porticina, aperta.  
È costretta ad abbassarsi per poter entrare, notando l’ambiente molto più grande di quello esterno, illuminato da una luce piuttosto fioca, che le ricorda così tanto la TARDIS. Sua zia le aveva raccontato che il Dottore era l’ultimo rimasto, che non c’erano altri TARDIS, però, pensandoci bene, questo era il motivo più probabile per cui doveva cercare il Corsaro, l’unico capace di aiutare il Dottore. L’unico signore del tempo oltre a lui.  
Si volta, sentendo dei passi, e da uno dei corridoi arriva una donna. I capelli corti le arrivano a malapena alle spalle, coperte da una casacca bianca e una giacca di pelle nera. Inoltre indossa un paio di pantaloni stretti e degli stivali bassi.  
Si confonderebbe facilmente tra la folla, se non per uno strano soffio dorato che le esce fuori dalla bocca mentre tossisce. Poi beve un sorso di tè dalla tazza che ha in mano, facendo cadere qualche goccia sul pavimento.  
\- Somigli un sacco a una persona che conosco, ma parliamo del perché sei qui, visto che vieni da un tempo in cui i viaggi nel tempo non sono stati ancora inventati -  
\- Ho trovato il TARDIS del Dottore, a Londra. Non può nemmeno immaginare com’era ridotto e volevo fare un viaggio e poi nasconderlo, così che non sarebbe finito nelle mani sbagliate. Solo che ho ritrovato una lettera di mia zia, diceva che il Dottore era in pericolo e l’unico modo per salvarlo era trovare… lei. –  
Le passa la lettera e il Corsaro prende dalla tasca una lente d’ingrandimento, o almeno così le sembra fino a che non comincia ad emanare una leggera lucina blu, avvicinandosi a lei. - Allora tu sei la nipote di Alexandra! Solo che dubito di poter recuperare le forze presto, dovresti andare da sola, ma non dovresti avere problemi, ho una mappa delle prigioni di Trenzalore ed essendo umana dovresti riuscire ad eludere i controlli senza troppi proble... - Tossisce di colpo, beve un altro sorso di tè e si abbassa sulle ginocchia, alzando una piccola grata ed estraendone una pergamena, che poggia sui comandi del TARDIS, srotolandola completamente.  
\- Ci sono dei sotterranei abbandonati, ma potresti comunque essere rintracciata, ma neanche questo dovrebbe essere un grosso impiccio, potrei spiegarti come creare un filtro di percezione attorno al TARDIS, una volta entrata, per un paio di piani non dovresti avere problemi, visto che troverai al massimo una guardia, per sicurezza dovrei avere una delle loro uniformi da qualche parte, il sensore non dovrebbe notarti visto che hai un solo cuore, ma potresti mandarli comunque in tilt per un paio d’ore... -  
\- Quindi il Dottore è rinchiuso in una prigione su un pianeta sconosciuto ed io devo andare a recuperarlo? - Il Corsaro le sorride, posando la tazza di tè su una scrivania di legno.  
\- In breve, sì. E stavo dicendo che dovresti riuscire ad arrivare al secondo piano, dove probabilmente è rinchiuso il Dottore, purtroppo qui ci sono molti più sensori. Dovresti trovare un controller e devi metterci sopra questo - Le passa un piccolo congegno, che all’apparenza sembra un bottone - Dovrei riuscire a collegarmi a distanza e a vederti tramite i droidi di sicurezza. Ogni due ore c’è il cambio della guardia, e mentre sono distratte dovresti riuscire a sorpassarle. - Il viso del Corsaro pare contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore e la donna si siede su una poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante - A questo punto, devi procedere per tutto il corridoio e poi svoltare a destra, lì c’è la cella del Dottore. Scassini la porta, e ti nascondi nella cella, fino al cambio successivo. Farò in modo di mandare un ultrasuono che dovrebbe stordirli fino a che non sarete ritornati al TARDIS. - Richiude gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo, indicandole con la mano un’altra grata, che subito va ad alzare, trovando una scatola in legno. - Lì dentro ci sono gli attrezzi per la scassinatura, e il mio vecchio stiletto sonico. Non so quanto possa funzionare, ma meglio portartelo comunque. Dovrebbe esserci anche un palmare o qualcosa del genere, ci sono tutti i volti del Dottore e altre cose che potrebbero esseri utili. Ci riuscirai, vero...? -  
\- Alexandra, Alexandra III. - Le sorride e lei le stringe la mano, seguendola mentre esce dal TARDIS, tossendo ancora quell’energia dorata prima di entrare nella cabina blu.  
Appoggia l’uniforme, si avvicina ai comandi e imposta le coordinate, cominciando a premere pulsanti e a tirare leve, fermandosi quasi di colpo. - Appena sarò parti e buona fortuna -  
Quando parte, c’è un forte scossone, e nonostante cerchi di tenersi, si sente comunque sballottata da un lato all’altro per un paio di secondi.

\- Prigione di Trenzalore, tempo e data sconosciuti –  
Osserva ancora una volta le facce del Dottore che scorrono sulle schermo del palmare e sorride notando che sembrano essere le stesse foto che aveva trovato nella sua stanza sul TARDIS. In realtà, ora che ci pensa, non le sembra così strano che possa essere stato proprio il Corsaro a scattarle. Preme in sequenza tre pulsanti e attiva il filtro di percezione, mentre nasconde lo stiletto sonico sotto la giacca della divisa ripetendo tutti i passaggi illustrati dal Corsaro. Ricontrolla di avere il congegno in tasca, e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
L’ambiente che ha intorno supererebbe il suo standard di sotterraneo abbandonato, se non fosse per la mancanza di ratti e scarafaggi. Sale le scale restando affiancata al muro e fermandosi di colpo appena prima del sensore. Il Corsaro non le ha detto come mandarlo in tilt, ma appena prima di riscendere le scale, decide di puntarci lo stiletto sonico. Lo scanner sembra spegnersi per un istante, per poi riaccendersi subito dopo che l’ha superato.  
L’uniforme che ha addosso probabilmente è quella di un sergente, perché la guardia le porge un saluto, facendo un inchino. Continua a salire, fino a che non vede, subito dopo la fine delle scale, uno schermo con sopra gli stessi cerchi che aveva visto in un vecchio libro della biblioteca... quelli che interessavano tanto al tizio col ciuffo.  
Il Corsaro, lui era il Corsaro, l’aveva incontrato allora, anche se lui era un uomo e quella che aveva incontrato su House era una donna. Si riscuote di colpo sentendo qualcuno bisbigliare e attacca il congegno a forma di bottone sullo schermo, che sembra oscurarsi. Si nasconde dietro un muro e vede una guardia dirigersi lontano dall’inizio del corridoio dove si trovava prima. Corre cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, e svoltando a destra si trova davanti a una cella, chiusa da una grande porta di legno. Si fruga nella tasca e prende gli attrezzi, cominciando a scassinare la serratura in legno. Mentre entra chiudendo la porta, nota un uomo con la pelle scura, gli occhi semichiusi e le mani bloccate al muro con delle catene, seduto su una coperta sgualcita.  
\- Dottore? - sussurra piano, mentre l’alieno apre gli occhi e la guarda.  
\- Alexandra III, non si mente al Dottore - Le sorride e cerca di mettersi in una posizione più comoda. - Anche se già lo sospettavo, potevi dirmelo subito che avevi il mio TARDIS, non sarei finito qui e non avrei la schiena a pezzi. -  
\- Non volevo tornare a casa. Ora, fra un po’ ci sarà il cambio delle guardie - Mentre parla, punta lo stiletto sonico sulle catene e il Dottore riesce a liberarsi. - Dobbiamo essere pronti –  
\- Dove l’ho hai preso? - Indica l’oggetto grazie alla quale è appena stato liberato.  
\- Me l’ha dato il Corsaro, zia Alexandra mi ha lasciato una lett... - Si sente un rumore di qualcuno che cade a terra. Il Signore del Tempo le fa segno di accovacciarsi dietro di lui, mettendole addosso la coperta mentre la porta si apre di colpo.  
Sull’uscio ci sono il tizio col ciuffo e il Dottore si immobilizza per un istante.  
\- Ragazzo, cosa ci fai qui? -  
\- Ne parliamo più tardi, ora andiamo che le altre guardie stanno arrivando. Ho il TARDIS fuori di qui – Il ragazzo aiuta il Dottore ad alzarsi e Alex si alza in piedi. - Bibliotecaria, da quanto tempo! -  
Il tizio è praticamente costretto a restare in silenzio quando cominciano a correre salendo le scale, mentre le telecamere sono ancora oscurate.  
\- Il mio TARDIS è nei sotterranei, è protetto da un filtro di percezione - Il ragazzo le sorride appena prima che si ritrovino circondati da un altro gruppo di guardie.  
Prova a puntare lo stiletto sonico contro uno di loro, ma lo sconosciuto non tira fuori nessuna arma. Benissimo, sono nei casini. L’ultima Shark morirà su un pianeta alieno.  
Di colpo, vede tutti quelli che la circondano tapparsi le orecchie e cadere a Terra, Alex tira entrambi per le mani e corre verso l’uscita più vicina perché le guardie stanno coprendo le scale. Riesce a fatica a superare un gruppo di alberi e trascinare i due, ancora intontiti, dentro la nave che il giovane riesce ad indicare.  
Alex lo fa partire in fretta e poi prende un respiro profondo, mentre il Dottore rivolge lo sguardo verso di lei.

\--

\- Quando ho trovato il TARDIS e ho capito cos’era, avevo intenzione di fare un viaggio, uno solo e poi nasconderlo. Non avevo bisogno di viaggiare, poi sei arrivato tu - Volge lo sguardo verso il Dottore che beve una tazza di tè, con la schiena appoggiata ai comandi del TARDIS - E ho trovato una lettera di mia zia, e non so come abbia fatto a saperlo, ma diceva che tu eri in pericolo e che dovevo cercare il Corsaro, mi ha dato delle coordinate. Sono riuscita a trovare il Corsaro su House e mi ha spiegato come farti evadere. Probabilmente non ci sarebbero stati problemi se il tuo amico non fosse intervenuto -  
Il ragazzo sorride - Dottore, devi essere contento, ora hai qualcuno che ti guarda le spalle -  
\- Non c’è stato nessun intoppo, Alex - Il Dottore la guarda sorridendo - Il TARDIS si modifica interiormente ogni volta che io mi rigenero, e non funziona finché io non ho completato il ciclo della rigenerazione, e se siamo fortunati, comincerà a viaggiare da sola attraverso il Vortice e mi cercherà. Devo solo stare ad aspettarla -  
\- E cosa si fa nel frattempo? - Chiede Alex, rivolgendosi al Dottore.  
\- Ah, Alexandra Shark, mi sembra un ottimo momento per un po’ di quella panna fresca nella mia seconda cucina, sempre se non l’hai finita tutta - 

\- TARDIS, un Venerdì qualsiasi di Settembre -  
Alex osserva il Dottore uscire e entrare dal TARDIS, per controllare se i suoi calcoli siano giusti. In realtà, dubita che siano giusti. Non vede la cabina blu da nessuna parte, sotto la forte pioggia, e non riesce a non guardare il volto del Dottore, sempre più triste. Sta perdendo la speranza, ne è convinta.  
Va in cucina e mette su l’acqua per il tè, afferrando delle tazze dalla credenza.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, bibliotecaria. La ritroverà e poi potrete viaggiare in giro per l’Universo, senza un terzo in comodo. Li piace portare con se i terrestri, soprattutto se intelligenti come te -  
Si gira di scatto e vede il ragazzo sullo stipite della porta. Sono passati mesi, e continua a rifilarle ancora nomi falsi.  
\- Non esserne troppo convinto, Leonardo, o in qualsiasi altro modo tu possa chiamarti. E poi, cosa ti dice che accetterei? Mia zia Alexandra ha rifiutato di viaggiare col Dottore -  
Il ragazzo la guarda e si siede ridendo. - Tua zia era diversa, le circostanze erano diverse. Il Dottore era un’altra persona, e sono sicuro che tu sia cresciuta con le storie delle sue avventure. Non resisteresti a un’offerta del genere -  
Si morde il labbro e beve un sorso di tè. - Potrebbe anche essere. E intanto, la TARDIS va ritrovata prima. E non interrompermi, lo so che il Dottore è cocciuto, ma sto cominciando a esaurire la speranza -  
\- La speranza non si esaurisce mai. -

\--

Quella sera, Alex siede nella sala comandi del TARDIS e il Dottore continua a cercare di trovare la sua cabina blu, nonostante ciò sembri impossibile.  
\- Posso farti una domanda? - Lo vede staccare le mani dai comandi di scatto e guardarla, annuendo.  
\- Mentre eri in prigione, stavo per parlarti di una lettera che ho trovato nella tasca della giacca. E’ di mia zia, diceva di andare a cercare il Corsaro, solo non ho idea del perché l’abbia scritta proprio lei. -  
Vede il volto del signore del tempo farsi ancora più triste, mentre si siede accanto a lei.  
\- Sai, viaggiare per l’Universo con tutti i nemici che mi sono fatto non è certo una cosa senza pericoli e avevo bisogno di qualcuno di sicuro, che avrebbe potuto aiutarmi in caso di bisogno. Ho lasciato un libro a tua zia, la prima volta che me ne sono andato, e nella dedica che le ho scritto c’era un anagramma, il codice di uno dei libri della biblioteca, che per fortuna ho scoperto essere un punto fisso nel tempo. Ho chiesto a una persona fidata di inserirci dentro un messaggio per tua zia, probabilmente l’avrà trovato quando era troppo vecchia ed è stata costretta a scrivere una lettera per te, e metterla in un posto dov’era sicura che l’avresti trovata. -  
Davvero il Dottore si fidava così tanto di sua zia? Non è possibile che in tutti gli anni di vita del Dottore, solo lei abbia potuto aiutarlo.  
\- Lei era l’unica, Alex. Lei era l’unica che non facesse parte della mia linea temporale, i nostri incontri sono stati eliminati dall’universo, quando ho ucciso quegli alieni per salvarla.-  
\- E chi era il tizio che ha nascosto il messaggio per mia zia? -  
\- Un amico a cui non potevo chiedere tanto - Vede il dolore nei suo occhi e decide di restare in silenzio. - E ti prometto che non ti pentirai di avermi aiutato, davvero. -  
Cerca di sorridere, mentre prepara una tazza di tè anche per lui.  
\- Quando ti ho trovata a Londra, nel 1922, ero sicuro che mi sarebbe successo qualcosa che non potevo impedire e in cui c’entravi tu, per questo non ti ho chiesto niente.  
\--

Qualche giorno dopo, anche se in realtà non è sicura di quanto tempo sia passato veramente, trova il Dottore premere pulsanti uno dopo l’altro, col sorriso sulle labbra.  
\- Pare sia riuscito a trovare un segnale, più forte degli altri -  
Lui li guarda entrambi, tirando una leva. - Non ho trovato solo un segnale, l’ho trovata! -  
Alex lo vede aprire le porte e lo segue fuori, mentre si guarda intorno. Non vede nessun TARDIS purtroppo, ma il Dottore le prende la mano. - Corri! -  
Le manca quasi il fiato, vista la velocità con cui corrono in uno strano luogo disabitato. Quando si fermano, vede subito la cabina blu. La sua cabina blu.  
Lui schiocca le dita ed entra dentro la TARDIS. E’ tutto il contrario di quella che aveva trovato lei, ma è bellissima comunque. Il Dottore sembra un bambino in un negozio di caramelle, e volge lo sguardo verso di lei, quasi all’improvviso.  
\- Sai, Alex, ho posto questa domanda anche a tua zia, tanto tempo fa, ma stavolta sono certo che accetterai. Ti andrebbe di viaggiare nel tempo e nello spazio? -  
Alex lo guarda, mordendosi il labbro e toccando con un dito i comandi della TARDIS.  
\- Certo che lo voglio, Dottore. Certo che lo voglio -  
Lui le sorride e l’abbraccia, cominciando a pilotare. In quell’istante, Alex si ricorda che non hanno nemmeno salutato il ragazzo. Ma non vuole preoccuparsene, ora come ora. In fondo è sicura che quella non è l’ultima volta che lo vedrà.  
Vede il Dottore aprire le porte, e tenderle la mano.  
\- Andiamo? -  
Annuisce e lo segue, scordandosi in quell’istante delle sua vecchia vita a cui non tornerà più.  
O almeno, spera che sia così.

**Author's Note:**

> Licenze narrative:  
> \- Sono dell'idea che la TARDIS debba avere un pilota automatico, o qualcosa di simile, che possa essere innescato automaticamente in caso il Dottore sia in pericolo, premendo un semplice bottone, che imposta le coordinate telepaticamente. Solo che nella TARDIS del Dottore, niente funziona come dovrebbe, è l'autopilota non funziona più dopo il primo uso xD  
> \- E sì, in italiano suonerrebbe meglio 'il' TARDIS, ma visto che nella versione originale, viene usato 'she' riferendosi alla TARDIS, ho deciso di usare il 'la'.
> 
> Ringrazziamenti:  
> Tutti alla allonsy, perchè il suo bellissimo verse ha ispirato la mia storia, perchè ha betato due volte tutto ed è praticamente grazie a lei che la fic è finita. Quindi si merita un Grazie <3


End file.
